The inventive concept relates to a non-volatile memory device, and more particularly, to a non-volatile memory device for detecting a progressive error, a memory system, and a method of operating the non-volatile memory device.
A non-volatile memory device as a semiconductor memory includes a plurality of memory cells that store data. As an example of the non-volatile memory device, a flash memory device may be used in a mobile phone, a digital camera, a personal digital assistant (PDA), a mobile computing device, a fixed computing device, and other devices.
A flash memory device may have various types of bridges between word lines, between word lines and channels, and between word lines and common source lines due to its structure. Because of bridges, there may be a leakage current, and accordingly, user operations such as writing, reading, and erasing operations may have errors.